


The Power of Magic

by DisneyQueen100



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Ninja Steel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Family Secrets, I really thought Preston and Sarah should be a couple, Magic, Preston's magic also should have been used more, Secrets, There is no Sandy, dance, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisneyQueen100/pseuds/DisneyQueen100
Summary: Preston has a crush on Sarah and wants to ask her out to the dance, but Brody asks her before he gets a chance. On top of that, he gets targeted by Madame Odius because of his magic?
Relationships: Hayley Foster & Calvin Maxwell & Brody Romero & Sarah Thompson & Preston Tien & Levi Weston, Hayley Foster/Calvin Maxwell, Preston Tien & Levi Weston, Sarah Thompson & Brody Romero, Sarah Thompson/Preston Tien





	The Power of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is a canon divergent story for Ninja Steel that I came up with and I hope you like it! I would say that everything until after Dimensions in Danger will stay the same. This is a story with one of my favorite power ranger ships.

Preston doesn’t remember when he first developed feelings for Sarah. All he knows is that he _really_ likes her and would like to ask her to the dance that’s coming up but has been having trouble every time he tried. 

His first attempt was when he was sparring with Sarah in their base. He was winning and had Sarah on the ground and was about to ask her when she got the upper hand and knocked Preston to the ground. 

The second attempt was when he was riding on Sarah’s hoverboard with her. He tried bringing it up, but she started talking about some repairs that she was going to make to her hoverboard. 

The third attempt was after class one day. He was planning on asking her, but she was frustrated that some upgrades she was making to her hoverboard weren’t working properly. 

At this point, he wasn’t sure if he was just not finding a good time to ask Sarah to the dance or if he was just putting it off. He was starting to think that it was the latter. 

School just ended for the day and Preston was meeting up with the others in the main part of the school. When he got there, he saw that Levi, Calvin, and Hayley were already there. “Hey guys,” Preston said. “What’s up?"

“Nothing much,” Levi said. 

“I can’t wait for the dance tonight!” Hayley said. 

“It’s already the day of the dance?” Preston asked. 

“Yeah, dude,” Calvin said. 

Preston didn’t realize that it was already the day of the dance and he _still_ didn’t ask Sarah to go with him. Preston looked behind him and saw Brody and Sarah walking towards them with smiles on both of their faces. 

“Hey guys,” Brody said. 

“Why are you two so happy?” Hayley asked. 

“Because Brody just asked me to the dance,” Sarah said. 

“Yay!” 

Preston was shocked. He had been trying to ask Sarah for weeks and he missed his chance. He didn’t even know Brody liked her! He didn’t really want to stay after hearing that and he quickly thought of an excuse. “I forgot that I have to help my dad with something,” Preston said as he got up. “I’ll see you guys later.” 

Preston got out of there as fast as he could, but he didn’t realize that someone had chased after him. “Preston! Wait up!” Preston turned around to see Levi who happened to be the only person to know about Preston’s crush on Sarah and that’s only because he had caught Preston staring at Sarah on multiple occasions. 

“What is it, Levi?” 

“I wanted to make sure you were okay. I know you wanted to ask her to the dance.” 

Preston shrugged. “She’s going with Brody now.” 

“I know that Brody asked her, but I am also his brother and know that he doesn’t really feel that way about Sarah.” 

Preston sighed. “I just need to clear my head a bit. I’ll see you later.” Preston walked off into the woods. 

**Warrior Dome**

“What are you planning, Madame Odius?” Badonna asked. 

“I have a powerful spell that will allow us to defeat the rangers,” Madame Odius said. 

“That is wonderful!” 

“Yes, but unfortunately, there is one ranger who would be able to undo it.” 

“But his magic isn’t as strong as yours.” 

“I wouldn’t be too sure. I found out something very interesting.” 

**The Woods**

Preston needed some time away from everyone. He just blew his chance with Sarah and was now contemplating if he even wanted to go to the dance in the first place. On one hand, he doesn’t want to see Sarah with Brody instead of him. On the other hand, his would be questioned by the others if he didn’t show. “I’m such an idiot,” Preston said to himself. 

“Hello, blue ranger.” 

Preston turned around to see someone he really wasn’t in the mood for and got in a fighting stance. “What do you want, Madame Odius?” 

“I have a spell to defeat your friends, but I need you out of my way,” Madame Odius said. 

“I never thought you would be worried about a magician.” 

“I will admit. I didn’t worry about your magic much before, but that was before...” she trailed off. 

“Before what?” 

“Before I found out the truth about the origins of your magic.” 

Preston was confused. “I was granted my powers by my power star.” 

“No, your power star didn’t grant you your powers, it activated them.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“How much do you know about your mother?” 

“She died was I was little. I don’t remember much about her. Why?” 

“ _She_ is the reason you have powers. She was a powerful witch who helped people.” 

“That’s...that’s not true.” Preston knew better than to trust Madame Odius, but a part of him wondered if she was telling the truth. Madame Odius doesn’t do anything without a reason, and she already told him her plan and that she needed him out of the way. 

“If you don’t believe me, your father should know the truth. But right now...” A monster teleported in. “I have a plan to put in motion.” The monster started charging at Preston. 

“Ninja Spin!” Preston morphed and started defending himself against the monster. “This is just not my day.” 

“It’s about to get a lot worse, ranger!” the monster taunted. 

Preston continued battling the monster but was overpowered. The monster sent a blast of energy at him which sent him flying back. Preston landed demorphed and unconscious. His power star landed a couple feet away. 

“Well done,” Madame Odius complemented her monster as she walked over and grabbed the power star. “One star down. Five to go.” 

“Shall I destroy him?” the monster asked. 

“No. Leave him for now.” Madame Odius laughed as she teleported away with the monster leaving Preston unconscious.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoyed!


End file.
